Secrets and small fears
by Serial reader of the void
Summary: When Ben is left alone for a while, he discovers that he has the same powers as Gwen. He is an Anodite. But what does this mean? And how will this affect the future? Different dimensions? Goddamn it Ben! Can't you stay out of trouble for once! -Not sure if you'll survive this mediocre story- tags: Anodite!Ben
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Ben 10. Nor do I own anything else in this story.**

* * *

Ben sighed as he walked through the dark streets of Bellwood. He was hunched over and seemed to drown in his white and green hoodie, his face hidden by the hood. People who walked by him didn't even recognise him, after all, why on earth would the savior of the universe walk around in the dark all alone if it's not for hero business.

The building around him seemed a boring gray and nothing looked happy or bright. Well, to him at least. These days time seemed to drag itself by. Rook was sent on a solo mission involving some diplomats and a small economic crisis. Apparently loads of alien chocolate was involved and a group of necrofriggian toddlers. So for once Ben was happy to not be involved.

Gwen and Kevin were still in college in the next town over so they wouldn't be stopping by anytime soon. Especially not since exams were looming over Gwen's head in the horizon. So they were out.

But still, why on earth was Ben acting so depressed? Wait no, he isn't acting depressed. Just very sad. And distracted. Maybe a little disturbed. He isn't in the phase of thinking that he-is-so-worthless-that-he-should-just-go-die stage yet, just the ugh-I'm-so-hopeless-why-am-I-so-sad? which is pretty bad but not depression like bad.

Well the truth is, even Ben himself doesn't really know why. Even without his friends he would have just felt bored because he knows that they would come around eventually, they were just busy and he just had to amuse himself in the meantime.

But a few days ago he had suddenly woken up in the middle of the night. And since that night he hasn't been the same. He suspects the omnitrix has something to do with it but he hadn't used it in a while as the past few weeks had been quiet.

Ben sighed again as he thought back to that night a few days ago. He had this nagging feeling that he was missing something. He knew somewhere in the back of his head what it was but it continued to slip his mind. It had been driving him up the walls, hence why he was out late instead of at home playing video games waiting for dinner.

* * *

 _Ben shot up in his bed, sweating bullets and breathing hard. His green eyes were filled with a dazed kind of panic as he looked around his room in pure and total confusion. It was still dark outside and a quick glance at his alarm showed that is was 2 in the morning. Why the hell did he wake up this early?_

 _His eyes roamed about his room as he tried to find anything out of the ordinary. Nothing. The empty pizza box was still there on the floor next to his old sock, his clothes still covered every inch of the floor. His DVD's, movies and game disc's were all still in their chaotically organized places. What was different?_

 _Suddenly something catched his attention. The disc's seened to be reflecting some kind of green light, but only slightly. He immediately looked at his wrist and noticed that the omnitrix was on the menu with aliens. He facepalmed at his stupidity and vowed to himself to never mention this to any of his friends, Kevin already had enough thing to pick on him about._

 _Ben realised that he must have accidentally activated it when he had woken up. After all, the omnitrix was his greatest weapon and he thought of it as an extension of himself so of course he would have activated it without noticing._

 _But as he closed the omnitrix he still felt something nagging at him. He layed back down on his bed and turned to lay on his side, facing the mirror in his room._

 _His mom had put it there in an effort to make him care more for his appearance so that he wouldn't look like a hobo when he went out. Without any of his friends to scold him or any hero business he always seemed to stop caring about his appearance. It just wasn't that important. Though the mirror did help somewhat in making him a little self conscious._

 _But as he lay there contemplating what just happened, he never noticed as he stared at his eyes that they-_

* * *

"They glowed!" Ben suddenly screeched as he stood up from the dinner table. His parents flinched at his sudden outburst but ignored it. They continued their meal, chatting about their day and other adult stuff. They had long since learned to ignore these kinds of things with their son. Ben was eternally grateful for this as it cleared up a lot of headaches and explaining as he just told them everything after they happen.

Ben excused himself and ran to his room. Ever since he had gotten back from his walk he had known that the answer was closer than ever, so very close but to his frustrations he just couldn't say it or think it. And during dinner with his parents it had suddenly hit him like a spaceship traveling at speeds faster than light.

Standing in front of his mirror he looked at himself thoughtfully. He wasn't ugly he knew that, but he wasn't very hot either. He did hear a lot of girls say that he looked cute but a little too young. His brown hair was even more unruly than when he was ten and his face still hadn't lost all his baby fat. He was at an average height though seemed shorter than most other guys his age. But he did seem tiny and especially when standing next to Rook or Kevin. Hell even Gwen seemed taller and Ben hated the fact that he looked so young when compared to them. So annoying.

He wasn't very muscular either, something he was pretty grateful for actually. He was built like a swimmer or acrobat. Built for agility and movement unlike Kevin. He was like Rook in that department. Fortunately like his alien partner he was a lot stronger than he looked.

But as Ben looked at himself in the mirror, he turned to what he considered was his best feature. Sure Gwen had them too and they were pretty stunning. Nonetheless everyone admitted that no one could make the green colour work like him. His clothes only complimented them instead of drawing attention away from them. Other aliens complimented him on them. The deep emerald green eyes that ran in the family.

But as he looked at them, he concentrated on them. Trying to draw energy to them as he did in so many times before in his alien forms. And instead of his emerald green HUMAN eyes, glowing lantern green eyes looked at him. Green light came out of his eye sockets.

His hair seemed to be moving in the background, floating on and filled with the energy that came off of him. 'It looks like they're floating in water' he thought absentmindedly. He was far too busy with trying to comprehend what he was seeing. He went through his mental list of all aliens he had encountered in his life and tried to find a match for what he was seeing. After all, this was not normal even for him.

But as he came to realise what it could be he instantly denied it. He had only seen it on some others before but surely he wasn't one of them. But as he thought about, the more he knew he couldn't deny it. He sighed again as he summoned energy to his hands and they began to grow green. 'Seems like Gwen isn't the only Anodite in the family. Joy.' He thought sarcastically. 'Aren't Anodites pink or purple?"

He curiously tried to make a shape like he saw Gwen do when she was training when they were still 10. Suddenly a energy ray shot off from his hand and it hit one of his trophies, leaving a scorch mark on the place it used to be and knocking over the trophy, making a ruckus in his room. "Fiddlesticks" he whispered with wide eyes as he looked at the even bigger mess he made.

"BEN?!" His mom called for him worriedly. "NOTHING HAPPENED! ONE OF MY TROPHIES JUST FELL!" He called back to ease her worries. Not lying but not telling the full truth either. "I TOLD YOU TO CLEAN UP YOUR ROOM, DIDN'T I?" She screeched back. Ben winced as he felt her motherly anger all the way from upstairs. "I'LL DO IT NOW. I HAVE NOTHING TO DO ANYWAY!" He told her, hoping to appease her. When nothing happened and the anger disappeared he breathed in relief. He would need to clean up anyway, it was getting too cluttered, even for him.

'Hmmmmm, what to do with these anodite powers?' He thought to himself as he kneeled down to clean up his clothes from the floor. 'I'm not telling anyone, that's for sure' he decided as he threw his clothes on his bed to put away later. He would learn in his free time when he wasn't fighting or being swarmed by people. He wasn't going to be forced to learn from some stuck up teacher the plumbers would assign him and he didn't want to distract Gwen.

'I wonder when Grandma Verdona will come by again. I would like to see Anodyne sometime.' He thought humming the sumo slammer theme song to himself. He didn't even notice as a thought flashed by in the back of his mind. 'After all, Anodites live longer than humans. I'd rather leave than see them all die anyway.~'

* * *

 **Hey this is my first Ben 10 fanfic! I posted this on my Amino app and Wattpad first so don't be surprised if you find it there. *small smile* I decided to write my own Anodite!Ben fic because they good ones aren't updated nor do they update. How tragic. I really need some. *looks like a zombie as she sits behind her screen, searching* Anyway I'm horrible at writing stories and I wrote this on the fly so no Spelling checks. Or grammar ones for that matter. *sighs* I hate my writing style to be honest and somehow what I hate the most managed to worm itself into my story. Poor character description and too much talk about appearances. It's like I'm making this a poorly written overpowered godlike Ben fanfic like it's some bad Naruto fanfic ripoff. *shudder* I'm actually triggered by what I've written. Not too badly of course as it isn't as if I gave him a new outfit or something but it's just so overused. *sigh* I'm a horrible writer what am I doing? *gross sobbing noises* *turns to readers* Hey you guys! Yeah, I mean you. I know there are some good writers with you guys, so why the hell aren't you guys using this theme to write a fanfic and do it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Ben 10.**

* * *

 _Soft footsteps echoed through the dark landscape. A figure was running as fast as he could, obviously in some kind of panic. Panting, he tried to run faster, pushing himself to the limit._

 _But suddenly his foot bended and with a yelp he tripped forward, rolling further before coming to a stop. As he tried to push himself up he almost choked, unable to draw enough breath. His arms trembled and his legs felt like lead._

 _Suddenly a mocking kind of laughter came from the dark._ " _ **Ahahaha! Thought you could run away from me, did you? Too bad, but that's impossible."**_ _A rushing kind of sound was heard, like a wind current brushing against something. It's next words sounded even closer._ " _ **I commend your efforts though. The fact you tried says a lot about you. But here it won't be of any use."**_

 _The figure looked around in panic. He turned his head from where he thought the sound was coming from. He re-newed his efforts to stand up bit only managed to get on his knees, leaning on his arms as he still tried to catch his breath. His ears and fingers twitched as the echo-y voice sounded even closer, his heart pounding even harder._ " _ **It's a pity though. Your determination could be used in better ways."**_

 _Shaking his head, he tried to stand up again and managed to balance to his legs that still felt like lead but fell backwards, landing on his but. The voice was louder than before._ " _ **It weird how somehow you are able to be loose and free yet at the same time you let be weighed down so much. Why do you do this to yourself? Is it pleasurable? Is it fun? Does it help you in any way?"**_ _The questions were asked is a genuinely curious tone, but it also sounded skeptical._

 _The figure growled, his features still hidden by the dark even as he trembled in fear and exhaustion. "No it isn't pleasurable." He grunted. "No it isn't fun. But it does help me." He panted still and one hand was raised to his chest where his heart was beating._

" _ **And how, may I ask, does it help you? Isn't it only weighing you down? I can tell you know, it's tearing you apart. Your circumstances don't help either."**_ _The voice seemed to have stopped moving, but he knew better than to think that. But he still was unable to move and even staying in a sitting position was difficult._

" _It makes sure that I'm still grounded. I-" He was cut off as he started coughing, his body shaking. "I don't expect you to understand. I don't think you'll ever be able to." He breathed heavily as he finished his sentence. Even talking was tiring him out, but he couldn't do anything else._

 _It was silent for a while. Too silent. As the figure sat there, panting, nothing else but his breathing was heard. He briefly entertained the idea that the voice had left, probably off to find an other toy to play with. 'Yeah, that must be it.' He thought as he tried to look around in the darkness. He couldn't even see himself, save for his own faint outline. 'Maybe it left me alone.'_

 _Even as the silence and his uneasy feeling told him not to, he still felt himself relax. His breathing began to even out and he was able to think more clearly. 'Where am I anyway? What is this place? How did I get here?' He asked himself. There was no way that he was voicing these thought aloud, incase the voice was still there._

 _He shifted a little and soft rustling of clothes could be heard besides his breathing. All was calm._

" _ **You can't run away from your problems forever, Ben"**_ _The voice whispered in his ear, suddenly right behind him. A green light suddenly lit up and he felt a hand roughly grip his shoulder. It glowed a dark green._

 _Ben's breathing stopped and he felt his heart fall. He was completely as he realised that he was caught by what he had been trying to escape from._ " _ **Besides, saying you don't expect me to understand is a very mean thing to do. I have feelings too you know."**_ _The voice said with a pout. It's pouting could be clearly heard._

" _ **After all,"**_ _The voice said casually as he somehow turned Ben around even if he was practically glued to the floor. Ben was forced to look at the person to whom the echo-y voice belonged. A dark green face with white-green eyes, hair and mouth stared back with a big, slightly insane smile._ " _ **I. Am. You."**_

* * *

Ben screamed as he shot up from his bed. The sound shrill and desperate and very high. It wasn't the kind of scream a teenage boy should be able to produce. His throat won't appreciate it, that's for sure. Anyone who heard it would hear how horrified it sounded, scared beyond belief and just plain terrified. If one listened closely they would be able to hear a second voice screaming along in the background, but it sounded weird.

Ben flailed his arms around as he fell out of his bed, still screaming and his bedroom door was busted open. Three figures stormed into his room while two others stayed behind at the doorway. Rook and Gwen immediately tried to find out what was wrong with him while Kevin looked around his room for anything dangerous.

"Ben! BEN! What's wrong?! Look at me Ben! Ben, please!" Gwen asked and pleaded as she tried to get Ben's attention. She gripped one of his flailing arms and held it close to her, Rook doing the same at Ben's other side.

"Ben, please! Calm down and tell us what is wrong! Did something happen? Do not worry, you are safe. We are here Ben please calm down." Rook tried to calm him down. His catlike eyes were full of worry like Gwen's green ones. He was unsure of what to do as nothing like this had ever happened before.

Kevin tried something too. "Oi Benji! Snap out of it! What's wrong? There is nothing here, why are you screaming your head off?" He asked. He knelt down with the others and tried to calm his best friend down. This truly was a serious matter, Ben rarely if ever acted like this.

Ben's parents stood by the doorway, unsure of what to do. Ben always had been a private child and never before had they seen him in such panic. It broke their hearts to see him like that but they knew that there was nothing they could do. So they closed the door and went downstairs, leaving their son to his trusted friends, knowing that they would help him.

After a while Ben calmed down slightly and started crying, something that was also very rare. He hiccuped and shook, unable to contain his tears even as his friend tried to console him.

"Ben, Ben what's wrong? Please tell us. Was it a nightmare? Did you see something? Please talk to us." Gwen asked softly as she wiped his tears with her thumbs. Rook rubbed his back in a calming manner, and it seemed to help a little.

"N-n-night-m-mare. I-i-it was-s d-dark all o-over and i-it c-caught m-m-me." He stuttered out between his tears. His green eyes still full of fear. He truly couldn't look less like a hero and the savior of the universe. Never before has he ever looked that vulnerable, even when he was ten.

"Can you tell us about the monster Ben? Talking can help you process and calm down. Please tell us. Or at least what you can remember." Rook gently murmured. The Plumber Academy had told them about what to do if a teammate or victim got a panic attack, and this most certainly looked like one. He just hadn't thought that he would have to ever do this with Ben.

Ben just continued to sob pitifully. He had already forgotten most of the dream, though certain details stayed his head. Like how tired he had felt, the burn of his lungs due to not getting enough oxygen. The fear. But there were only two aspects that he could really tell his friends. That it was dark and the-.

"Glowing green eyes." He whispered as the tears continued to trail down his face. His friends didn't notice that he wasn't looking at them. Didn't notice him staring the mirror as they looked at each other and tried to telepathically talk. They didn't notice Ben's breath hitch slightly at what he saw, it being drowned in his sobs as he began a new round. They didn't notice the figure Ben could see in the mirror that glowed green as it smiled at Ben. But this wasn't Ben's reflection. No, Ben's reflection also cried as the green figure sat on Ben's bed and squeezed his shoulder. Didn't notice as the figure disappeared and Ben sat on the ground with his blanket around him like a shield.

And none of the noticed Ben's tears glow green as the his the floor before turning back to normal.

No one but Ben.

* * *

 **Hey! Guess I'm on a roll. *sun blinding smile* This chapter just wanted to be written, but I'm afraid I didn't do it any justice. *sigh* The dream scene was a bit too long to my liking and I think I went a bit overboard. It's too short too. Oh well. I'm not really sure where I want to go with this story, or rather, I'm not sure how I want to get there. Also this will be a Brooken fanfic, so fangirls rejoice. *slight laugh* I do think though that this chapter went a bit too fast and I'm pretty sure I confused some people. But I hope this won't scare away any readers. Have a nice day! I wanna thank Houdini for reviewing! Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! Yay! ...what am I doing with my life? *sigh* But its Ben 10! And he's and anodite! In case that wasn't clear. Enjoy your read.**

* * *

The following weeks Ben avoided the subject like the plague, changing the subject or outright ignoring the questions they asked. When Gwen tried to force him to give an answer he just changed into any convenient alien and ran away. Or flew. Or swum. Eventually they all just have up trying to make him to speak as it seemed that nothing would work.

Rumours about the fact that The Greatest Hero Of The Universe had a nightmare horrible enough to make him break down had reached plumber headquarters but they too died down eventually. The reactions to the news differed from person to person of course. Some gained a new understanding, realising that the hero was still a youngling and could still be affected by the horrors of the universe. Others began to think that Ben was not suited to hold the power of the omnitrix if he still was affected by silly things like nightmares. But most understood that nothing really had changed as Ben still went around and saved the day. So for most part nothing had changed at HQ.

Except for one thing. Lately energy spikes had been flaring up in various part of the country, but Bellwood in particular had the largest amount. They weren't much though and would have went ignored if it wasn't for the fact that they were far too concentrated to be from natural forces or random aliens. And because of paranoia-induced reasons they were trying very hard to find out where the energy spikes were coming from. Unfortunately the spikes were short-lived and the energy vanished before any plumber agent managed to pick up the signature. So till they managed to get it's signature they were stuck chasing ghosts.

Another thing that happened was that Ben asked for a scarf from Gwen. It had been a few days after the incident and everyone was starting to unwind when he suddenly made that strange request.

 _Ben walked up to his cousin as she sat on the couch, engrossed in a book of magic. Squishing down his curiosity he stood still in front of her, awkwardly standing there looking at his feet. As he tried to muster up the courage to get her attention she suddenly looked up from her book and right at him. She blinked and stared while Ben did the same, both wearing bewildered looks on their faces._

" _Uhmm, do you need anything?" Gwen asked confusedly. She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow when she saw Ben shuffle left and right. Ben seemed hesitant to do anything, internal conflict easy to spot on his face as tried to gather his bearings._

" _Yes. No. No wait I mean yes!" he sputtered out, his right hand raising up to scratch the back of his head nervously. "You can do magic, and stuff right?!"_

 _Gwen looked faintly amused as she watched him fumble around, trying to find the right words. "Why yes, Ben. I can indeed do magic. It's that weird energy thingy that I've been able to do since we were 10, remember? For the love of all aliens, why do you feel the need to ask me that now?" She drawled, sarcasm dripping from her words._

 _Ben just coughed, looking decidedly embarrassed. "That's not why I asked you dweeb! It's because, um, I want to ask you to make something for me and if it was possible for you to do it." He was obviously trying to recover his pride._

 _Gwen was intrigued. Ben was asking her to make something? That was new, normally he wasn't interested in anything related to magic. So she gestured to him to continue._

 _Looking a little more confidant he elaborated to what he wanted. "Remember that scarf that you have me a few years ago? The one on which you embroidered the omnitrix symbol?" He asked her._

 _She shot him a surprised look, not expecting this. "Of Course I do! I spend several days making that scarf. It was too long for you though so you never wore it. Why do you ask?"_

 _Ben looked hesitant at this part, obviously unsure on how to explain what he wanted. "I want you to put a charm or spell on it. Could you make it so that it will have some features on it? Like durability and optional length for example? That way I'd have something like a rope on me and it won't be destroyed, or at least not as easily, during my fights. There is also something else…." He trailed off as he looked the other way._

 _To say Gwen was surprised was like saying the sun was only a little hot. She was really interested in what Ben was asking of her and the ideas on how she could do it were traveling lighting fast through her brain. But she knew he wasn't done. "And?" She pressured, knowing he would run away if he didn't finish soon._

 _He took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes, seriousness clear in his eyes. "I want you to give it the ability to monitor my health." He told her. Gwen just blinked and tilted her head in utter confusion. "Eh?"_

A few day after that Ben could be seen walking around wearing the scarf around his neck. It was especially handy as winter was starting to settle in even though it was still autumn. And even though it was getting pretty cold, it was a bit much for him to already be wearing gloves.

But besides his new scarf, Ben hadn't changed too much. That most people knew of. When Ben wasn't surrounded by people worried for his health he was in either his room or in the forest, practicing his powers and getting terrorized by the voice in his head. At. the moment he was doing both.

' **Come on, Ben. Just follow my advice!'** The being whispered in his mind. It had been haunting him ever since that night and seemed determined to make Ben listen to it. ' **If you follow my advice your future will be so much better! Just listen to me, your instincts.'** It continued, its voice sounding like a weird mixture of his own and a higher, less sane version of it.

Ben just shuddered but ignored it as he sat in a clearing in the forest near Bellwood. His back was leaning against an old Oak tree, it looming over his small form. His knees were drawn up to his chest as he hugged them and he bit his lips, trying not to whimper. A headache had been killing him for the past few days and it seemed to have hit its highest point now.

He heard the voice sigh, it sounding very annoyed, despite the fact that his head felt like Kevin had decided to use his car run over it. ' **Fine. Be that way. But do know that I won't give up.'** It told him. 'Of course you won't give up.' Ben thought sarcastically as he rolled his eyes before wincing as his head throbbed.

' **Stupid. Of course I won't give up. Now listen as I will give you advice that is not related to giving up your natural human form….for most part. This headache you're having is due an...overload of sorts.'** The voice boredly informed him. 'Overload? What do you mean? And can I do something about it?' Ben asked him. He thought that it was just a killer migraine, not something power related. Gwen didn't have these kind of headaches to his knowledge.

' **Yeah an overload. It's because you have only started to use your powers recently, relatively late for most anodites though not uncommon.'** That was new info. How did the being know about this though? ' **As for how to get rid of it, that is pretty simple. Just tap into your powers and let it flow through your body. When it leaks outwards don't stop it as it's trying to form a connection to the mana that surrounds us. If you do this right it won't drain you, allow all the proper connections to be build and no energy spikes will be picked up as there won't be one.'** The not so sane but surprisingly smart voice advised him.

'What's the catch?' Ben asked skeptically. He knew that if it sounded too good to be true, then it probably had some bad repercussions. The voice chuckled in amusement. ' **Smart boy. Indeed there is a catch. When you do this you will be filled with an euphoric sense of happiness and glee as that is how anodites normally are connected to the world. Because you haven't been able to get used to this part of your powers yet you will lose your sense of time. So when you think one second has passed in that state, a night literally went by without you noticing.'** It informed Ben, glee evident in its voice. He obviously felt vindicated as he knew what problems this would cause Ben.

Ben groaned in annoyance as he considered his options. On one hand he could put this off until the headache knocked him out cold during a battle or he could do it now and hope nobody would make too much of a fuss if he didn't show up. 'Ugh is this even a choice?' He complained to himself as he stood up, using the tree to push himself up.

He then tried to do what the voice told him to. He cleared his mind (mostly) and concentrated on the center of his energy. It was near his heart and he felt it hum under his metaphorical touch.

Slowly he began to lose his footing, floating up but not away from the clearing. He hovered there for a second. Nothing happened. His heat was going several miles an hour in his chest and he felt sweat travel down his cheek. Nervousness and anxiety making him feel on edge and not allowing him to relax.

'What now?' He asked The Voice. Nothing had happened yet. Was he doing something wrong? He shifted slightly as he continued to float.

' **Idiot. You're doing it wrong!'** The voice complained loudly. Ben could almost see its figure wave its arms around dramatically at Ben's pitiful attempt. ' **You need to be in relaxed in order for this to work. Here, let me help you.'** It exclaimed in an exasperated tone.

Before Ben could protest or ask what meant he felt something. It was a strange and sudden feeling. Tingeling just under his skin and he started to feel lightheaded. ' **Don't worry, Ben. Just leave it to me…'** The voice purred as Ben attempted to fight its influence. Slowly his vision turned a blinding green. He saw a white smile and a blinding light and then he knew no more.

* * *

' _Hmmmmm….' Was the stray thought. Ben wasn't sure what was happening but he did know that whatever it was, he sure as hell didn't want to stop it. He felt refreshed, his headache gone and his mind at peace. His mind felt woozy and totally relaxed. Wonderful._

 _He saw, or more like felt, everything around him. The natural mana intoxicating to him as he felt his 'mind' reach out. The grass beneath him, the trees around him, all the animals in and around the clearing, he felt their presence and could see their mana._

 _And all the colours. Blue, magenta, lime, burgundy, gold, amber and hundreds of thousands different shades and colour variants. He perceived more colours than he never would have been able to as a human. He didn't even know if any of his aliens were capable to see these colours._

 _But how much time had passed? How did he get here again? What time was it? Time. No wait. Time? TIME!_

* * *

Ben jolted out of his trance, abruptly falling from his floating position. He decided that now was a good time to show his love of the ground by kissing it in a not really comfortable way. Where was he again?

A loud groan was heard as he slowly pushed himself up, scratching his head. "Wha?" He mumbled, perplexed. He looked around himself and saw that the sun was coming up. 'Wasn't it night when…?' He wondered to himself, still dazed from the experience and fall.

Suddenly the memories came rushing back. 'Voice! You crazy bastard, what the heck did you do?!' He thought, panic and worry flooding his mind. ' **HaHaHaHaHa!'** Came the hysterical laughter. Ben tried not to shudder. He failed. ' **Don't worry Little Human. Nothing to worry about, I just helped you a little.'** The crazy voice claimed, ignoring Ben's panic by not commenting on it but Ben could feel his amusement.

'Help?! HELP?! You took over my body! How on earth is that helping?!' Ben shouted in his mind. ' **Come on! It wasn't anything THAT drastic. I just helped you out on that relaxing part.'** The voice tried to calm him. But Ben wasn't finished yet. However before he could start ranting his omnitrix beeped, showing he had an incoming message.

Ben could feel the dread build up in his stomach but answered anyway, knowing it was invendible. " _Ben?"_ Came Gwen's voice from the other side of the line. "Yes?" Ben answered awkwardly as he sat on his knees and looked at her holographic face. He prepared himself and was not disappointed. " _You Doofus! Idiot! Do you have any idea how worried we were?! Where the hell are you anyway? When I get my hand on you I'll-"_

She ranted at him, her voice full of worry and anger.

And as Ben tried to save himself from his cousins verbal onslaught while trying to ignore the voice in his head, he didn't notice something until much, much later.

He no longer had a headache.

* * *

 **Pls review**


	4. Grandpa Max: Reflect

Max let out a heavy sigh as he leaned back into his chair, closing his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose. The past few weeks had been difficult, to say the least.

A few months ago random spikes of energy started to be picked up by their sensors, fluctuating in strength. Any attempts at finding the source had been met with failure since the spikes were short enough that the alien or thing that had been causing it would have been long gone. It was frustrating for the plumbers.

The process of finding the energy source went a little like this: A random agent sat behind the monitoring screen, doing their job and being all around proper people. Then the machine let out an alarm and showed the locations in which the energy has appeared. The agent would proceed to try and get a reading on the rapidly disappearing energy surge while trying to send a team out to investigate it and get a signature. This would, of course, fail because by the time a team gets there it will already have faded and be too weak.

No perpetrator would be found also and thus a thoroughly annoyed team of plumbers would return to report their failure. There were also failures in which they followed energy spikes made by Gwen. Apparently if she used a low amount of mana, her energy will be picked up too. Since the energy output is so low, the plumbers computers hadn't been able to distinguish the energy spikes. Which resulted in plumber agents stalking Gwen whenever she uses her powers.

Gwen had been less than pleased when she found out and had promptly blasted the agents back to headquarters. So the plumbers had refrained from sending agents out when they didn't know if the power surge was from Gwen or not. But they still hadn't been able to find out who or what was causing it and it was making them paranoid beyond belief.

It was as if they were chasing a ghost and this ghost either was very smart or had a lot of luck. And the option that they were smart was a very dangerous thing indeed, as they could be an enemy to the peace the plumbers and Ben had created. (oh the irony) They had tried using agents with the ability to look for energies but came up with nothing. They all had the same problem. The energy spikes were too short lived and weak for them to get a good reading on. And despite how worrying these random spikes were, the more powerful energy users that the plumbers had were too busy with other more prominent threats and had no time to come to Earth for something so relatively insignificant.

And they were right, Max knew, because these spike had been harmless for most part. There was of course also the fact that they had Gwen, one of the most powerful mana users (despite her young age) and Ben 10, Hero of the Universe. If the energy spikes were to cause a problem those two would surely take care of whatever problem that could arise.

But Max didn't want to burden his grandchildren with a problem that could have been resolved without them. They had a right to live relatively normal lives, save for the occasional enemy. Gwen didn't have time to be involved with trivial matters for she was far too busy with college. And Ben, well, he was a whole other story and part of the reason why Max Tennyson was currently on the edge of a migraine.

Around some time before the energy spikes had begun his grandson had seemed sadder, restless in a way. Though he would hide it behind false (and partially true) bravado, Max could see how lost he was behind it all. He would stare into space for periods of time, became more quiet. And then, a few weeks ago Ben became more withdrawn. Though his friends had returned and he appeared to be more cheerful again.

Max knew better. He had lived with that boy in close proximity with cousin when they were 10 and their lives had changed in ways he hadn't thought possible. Ben did become better though, in hiding in how off he acted. But despite that, with his friends near him again and his life more engaging, Ben became better and more genuine in his smiles and upbeat behaviour.

But then it happened. He was called late at night by his son and his wife and they informed him that Ben had a nightmare unlike what they had ever seen before. He had seemed terrified and almost unresponsive to his friends. They asked if him he knew what could have caused it and his mind flashed to the countless amount of times in which Ben had almost died or something terrible had happened. He told them he might have an idea but didn't go into specifics. They huffed but told him that they was placing their son's life in his hands.

And he stayed up the rest of the night and suddenly it was the next day. He was in his office when Gwen, Kevin and Rook came in, gently persuading Ben to keep walking Ben you're almost there. And Gwen had looked at him with terrified eyes, concern clear on her features as the other two boys tried to take care of her cousin.

"Grandpa, I don't know what to do. Something is wrong with Ben but he won't tell anyone anything." she rushed out, her green eyes looking as lost as Ben's. "He isn't responding right now. I think he's in shock. Grandpa, I haven't ever seen him like this. What could have happened?"

Max didn't know either but gave Gwen a small smile and a hug. "Don't worry, we'll figure something out. This is Ben we're talking about. He'll be fine in a few days." He told her softly before turning to the boys, who had been fussing over Ben.

Ben was held close by Rook but he was unresponsive, staring in front of him without really seeing. He green eyes had lost their shine and were empty, as if they were dead. Max repressed a chiver at the thought. Ben had never looked like that even when he felt low, at least he had never seen him like this.

"Hello Ben, how do you feel?" he asked tentatively because he didn't really know how to proceed wth this, but he would try anyway. For Ben. But as he waited for a response became more and more clear that Ben wasn't going to answer him. He was still staring at the gray walls of Max's office and he was either ignoring or hadn't heard him. He tried again several times, and the other teens stayed silent. He was grateful for that since it seemed like Ben wouldn't react well if something sudden and out of his comfort zone would happen.

After several minutes he gave up, knowing that further attempts would lead to nothing. He was about to try something different when he was suddenly called. There appeared to be problems with a galaxy several solar systems away involving a small group of anodites and a swarm of necrofriggian toddlers. What on earth was happening in the world that by now one fourth of the problems involved some necrofriggian toddlers. It probably was the same swarm as last time too.

"Take Ben to one of the rooms he uses sometimes. I'm sure it would do him some good to relax and sleep a little. I think you all could use it." He advised the teens and he was right of course. Their eyes were bloodshot and they looked exhausted, tired and frantiflc in a way they hadn't experienced before. The nodded and quitely left, leaving Max to deal with the plumbers.

When he later checked up on them he found them all to be sleeping in Ben's room, even Ben himself. Gwen was sitting in Kevins lap as the both snoozed in the armchair that had been placed next to the bed. In bed lay Rook with Ben on top of him, sleeping soundly. Ben looked peaceful and Rook had an arm over his waist, keeping the small human teen close.

Max looked at them fondly, a little relieved to see them finally resting. He closed the door quietly and ordered two of his trusted agents to make sure that the area around that room was calm so that the teens could sleep peacefully.

After that even though Ben closed up even more. Then he seemingly bounced back and appeared to be just like before. Fools. Ben was even more withdrawn than before. At least on some days. Some days he was cheerful, other days he appeared melancholy. And then there were those days where he didn't act like himself at all. It was different.

He was different.

It happens only during fights, but it has left enough of an impact that almost every plumber who worked with Ben noticed it. The look in his eyes, so sharp and unlike him as he stared his target down. How merciless he sometimes became with his tongue, his once playful banter had gained a dark edge.

But he wasn't only merciless with his words however. When the mission required him to look for the criminal he didn't charge into it like before, wanting to be done with it as fast as possible. Oh no, he now hunted them down like predator. And what a terrifying predator he was.

He dressed up, looking very much like himself yet different. Making himself look smaller, younger. He asked about his target, found their weaknesses, where they come from, who they knew. He lured them into a false sense of security, all the while draining them dry of their information. How this ends depends on the mission.

Either he decides they're not worth his time and ends it quickly by capturing them or he plays with them, slowly letting them know that something is wrong and as soon as they realise they'd been tricked he would strike them down. This tactic caused Rook and several other agents that Ben was close to, to come to Max and vocalize their concerns for his grandsons mental health.

One fight in particular against a newbie criminal had send him and several other agents home with a sight to never forget. He remembered it clearly….

 _"Hahahahaha! This is all the legendary plumbers can send me? One measly human? That is hilarious!" The purple reptile like alien laughed. It was humanoid, large and looked surprisingly dumb. It also WAS surprisingly dumb. It had tried to rob a bank for currency from a planet called Arus. It was a dead planet and most of its people had been scattered. Why he thought that stealing currency that has no value was anybody's guess._

Max lo _oked over at his grandson, who was standing in his human form in front of the criminal. Ben was calmly sipping his smoothie, staring at the reptile with a bored look on his face. He was wearing his green and white hoodie and normal brown pants. An addition to his ensembly however was a long green scarf draped over his shoulders with the part that showed the omnitrix symbol visible on his left._

 _Ben said nothing even as the reptilian alien bumbled on, still drinking his smoothie.. He did, however, make a humming noise that showed he was listening. Or at least was pretending to. Max looked over at his former student, Rook, and saw him staring intently at Ben. Max turned back to the alien who was still in mid monologue._

 _"- are supposed to be the Hero of the Universe? Don't make me laugh! I, Amprax, son of Sunorc will be able to easily defeat a tiny, measly HUMAN! And then I will Agh-!" He was cut off as an empty smoothie container was thrown in his face. He stumbled back, not from the force but from shock._

 _"Pfffffttt! Aha, AHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA! AH, HAHAHA!" Came a terrifying cackle. Ben was doubled over from laughter, choking almost due to lack of air. "Phew! Haha, that was hilarious! Me, human?" He started, his face feigning innocence as he pointed towards himself. He looked imploringly at the criminal, who stayed silent._

 _"Cause in that case, dear sir, I'm afraid to inform you that you're wrong. I'm not human." He said, as if it was the most normal and obvious thing in the world. All the plumber agents were staring at Ben now and Rook was tensing up. Suddenly, Ben acted lightning fast, punching the reptile in the face with more strength then he should have been able to in human form._

 _Each and everyone of them heard a cracking sound the moment the fist impacted and the criminal was thrown backwards. He crashed into a wall, making cracks appear. Suddenly Ben was standing in front of him, the criminal lay fallen in front of his feet. Ben gave him a kick but the alien didn't respond. "Tch, weak." He grumbled, his face twisted in annoyance._

 _Suddenly he smiled as smile so wide it hurt to look at. It was positively insane and luckily on Max and Rook could see. However, everyone could hear what he said next. "I haven't been human in a long time, a pity you couldn't see that. After all, I haven't been considered a normal human since I was 10."_

 _He kneeled down and started to poke the side of the criminal with a thin metal pipe, prodding. "Nothing broken, just bruised…" he murmured to himself and Max wondered how he was able to know that. Ben wasn't a medic, how could he know such a thing for sure_.

 _And the Ben suddenly stood up and walked away from the unconscious pile stupid towards them. His grandson flashed him a boyish smile, all innocence and just simply Ben. "He's all yours Grampa! Come on Rook, let's go over to Kevin's place. I need some pizza, pronto!" And with that he led out a laugh and grabbed Rook's hand, making the agent squawk in surprise as he was pulled along by an enthusiastic Ben._

What had happened that day was just one of the many incidents around Ben. Max simply didn't know what to do. First random energy spikes, an anomaly of a group of anodite travelling together (something that has never been seen before) and now these problems surrounding his grandson.

He would have almost thought they all were connected had it not been for the fact that they had nothing in common. The energy spikes too random and the group of anodites was nowhere close to Earth.

He sighed again but stood up from his chair and proceeded to walk to the door. He was done for the day and the was a plate of caramelized alien ladybugs calling his name from his fridge in the van.

But just as he was to leave the office, his phone suddenly rang. He quickly walked back and picked it up, knowing it was an emergency since no one ever called this late normally.

"Hello, this is Max Tennyson speaking" He answered, wondering what the problem was. " _Mister Max! An energy field has surrounded the forest of Bellwood. No one has been able to get through it, nor have the been able to get it's signature. Apparently there are too many different living organisms driving the shield."_ Came the frantic voice of one of his students. Max recognised the voice as one of the first year plumbers, a young galavan girl.

"I'm on my way." He said and he hanged up before stalking out his doorway. This was his chance to get solve of one of his problems. He was determined not to let it go to waste.

* * *

 **I really don't know what I'm doing or where I'm going with this story. If anyone has any suggestions please comment. My muse has abandoned me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not and never have owned Ben 10 in any way shape or form. I don't even have an action figure.**

Gwen was not happy. Not at all. In fact, she was so unbelievebly furious that both Rook and Kevin kept a healthy distance from her as they trailed after her from behind, making sure that they weren't in her line of sight or she might snap at them.

She was having difficulties remaining calm, as has been proven by the fact that she had drained several trees dry of their mana and then vaporized their existance. The only sign that they had ever stood there were the scorch marks left behind.

There were several reasons as to why she was currently on war path. Her cousin was missing for one. Just gone, apperently. Somehow. How they somehow managed to lose the signal of the savior of the universe was a freaking mystery, though if you asked her it was simply due to incompetence.

The plumbers weren't able to find the omnitrix signal for some inane reason. It was like Ben had up and left suddenly, gone without a trace. As if he had changed into one of his aliens and taken off into the vast void of space wirhout warning.

Gwen had actually entertained the possibility but had promptly deemed it unprobable. Ben had long outgrown most of his impulsiveness and wouldn't actually do that...now. If this had been last year, she might have said that it was that but she knew better.

Then, while she had been searching for Ben, she had been summoned to a space station just outside of their solar system to deal with an 'urgent problem'. 'Urgent Problem' Rooks fuzzy behind, they could have easily fixed that problem on their own without her help. Why on Earth would they need her help with dealing with a swarm of necrofriggian toddlers?

She had ended up calming the alien children and tucking them into beds at the space station before showing the agents what exactly she thought about the fact that they were so incompetent that they were unable to handle children. Let's just say that when the toddlers wake up, that they will see some hilarious sights.

Example number one: An agent strung up by his tail wearing and old victorian dress and clown make up.

By the time she had returned to Earth she had been called up by Grandpa Max for something that really needed her expertise, but still did not allow her to continue her search for a certain cousin of hers.

For some reason beyond her, a powerful forcefield had appeared out of nowhere in the forest near Bellwood. It had just blinked into existance, apperently, according to the devices that the plumbers use.

Gwen did not like the sound of that. Nope. Nu huh. Because that would mean either of two things: A. It existed in a world parallel to their own and the two worlds were currently breaching. That wouldn't be too bad as that meant that it would leave on it's own and hopefully without any problems.

Or B. The alien/person/being/device that created it was so immensly powerful that they were able to speed up the process of creating the force field and diminish the time nessecary into almost nothing. You could guess which option concerned her the most.

So here she was with Rook and Kevin since 4 AM in the morning, staring at the green force field. Or energy field to be honest. Well, to be really hones, they didn't exactly know what it was. At first they (the plumbers at the time) thought that it was a force field/energy field but at around 3 AM that changed.

Suddenly, they had been able to enter the energy field or at least their equipment was. But they couldn't see anything on the other side. The plumbers didn't want to risk sending anyone in yet. At least not any of the normal agents.

Ben had originally been called but he never showed. Thus he task of finding out what it was fell on the shoulders of Gwen, Kevin and Rook. Which was why Gwen was stalking towards it with grimm determination with the hesitant boys behind her.

Grandpa Max was waiting for her infront of the dome-like-energy-sphere-thingy (as most plumbers called it). He gave her a smile, which she did not return, making it slowely slip off leaving only seriousness on his face behind.

"Agent Rook, Kevin, Gwen. You're here, good, good." He said as he moved about. Agents fluttered around him with weapons and monjtoring equipment, all of the frantic and stressed. He guestured to the energy dome. "I'm sure you don't need any explanation on what to do."

He then reached for some earpieces laying on the equipment table. "Take this. With the earpieces you'll be able to contact us and give us info from inside of the dome. If anything happens, don't hesitate and inform us so we can help you." Max told them as he handed them the earpieces. He was looking at the dome nervously, he wasn't sure about sending his granddaughter, her byfriend and his student into unknown territory but he had no choice. Also it wasn't as if this was the first time he send them on a mission like this. That didn't mean that he liked it.

"Don't worry grandpa, we'll be fine. We'll be back before you know it and then we'll continue searching for Ben. I bet that doofus had been fiddling with omnitrix again and fell asleep. I haven't had a chance to scan for his mana, so I'll do that after this." Gwen assured her grandpa, rambling. That was rather unlike her but considering the night she had it was understandable.

She turned to the dome resolutely, her green eyes fierce and jaw locked. Her old school blazer, which she had put on for a lack of anything else to wear, was drifting up slighy as she used her pink mana and her eyes glowed a pinkish white.

Her mana the cover her body like a full body shield and tendrils of magic reached over to Kevin and Rook, covering them too. Her magic was the only thing protecting them from any of the radiation that may or may not come from the energy dome.

Kevin and Rook glanced at each other but didn't say anything, knowing better than to disturb her and Max. Not being able to really saying anything was annoying. They didn't like to be so quiet, but considering how tense Gwen was, they knew that (unless they were extremely stupid) they should stay silent lest she string them up like that one alien.

Taking a deep breath, Gwen allowed the edge of the dome to engulf her, making her diasappear with the boys in tow.

It was silent over the comm link, save for the humming of energy.

Grandpa Max started to worry as he heard nothing from the teens. Was the connection cut off? Were they in an other dimension?

Suddenly Gwen's voice sounded over the link and he let out a sigh of relief.

 _"We're in."_

 **I know that this chapter is short but it's just the kind of prologue of a longer chapter. I just needed to post this before I forgot or else the story won't really be moving forward. Also I don't really know how I should incorporate Kevin and Rook into the story. I'm thinking about removing romance all together and keep everything more plantonic soulmate like. (even though this isn't a soulmate AU) I promise you readers that the next chapter will involve lots of fore shadowing, confusing thing, answer questions or spark even more (which is likely). Do review and I'd love it if you guys helped me keep the story going by giving suggestions. Have a nice day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Ben 10.**

* * *

Their surroundings were green. Really green. As in What-The-Quiznack-Green. That green thus.

"Uhhhh Toto, we're not in Kansas anymore." quoted Kevin with befuddlement. Rook looked at him in confusion, not getting the reference and wondering who Toto was and why they were supposed to be in Kansas. They had been in Bellwood just a moment ago. What was Kevin talking about?

Rook took a step further into the array of colors, curious and cautious as he checked out their surroundings. Seeing nothing dangerous and instincts not blaring at him that there was something unfriendly, he turned around and waved them further in. "I don't sense any danger, do you?" He asked them. They both shook their heads.

Being as infused with mana as she was right now, she was able to see the things in her surrounding that the other two wouldn't be able too. Where they could only see green space, she could see a whole array of colors around her.

"I don't know. I really don't know. The mana of everything is connected to each other right now except for us. My mana is keeping us from connecting to the network of energy." She answered his question, eyes still wide open in wonder.

From a kind of pinkish violet to a color that seems to be a weird cross of orange and blue, strings, rays or however you wanted to describe it, seemed to connect everything. From the tiniest of organisms that you could only perceive due to their mana to the trees that stood tall and reliably.

"Whoa, what the heck is this?! Gwen, do you know what we're looking at?" asked Kevin with trepidation, his nervousness palpable. It was hilarious and if Ben had been there, he never would have escaped from his teasing.

Gwen ignored them, entranced by their surroundings. It was surreal, in her eyes. It wasn't too spectacular compared to some of the sights she had seen in the past, but it was definitely high up the list. Her pink glowing eyes were wide open, mouth gaping a little.

Gwen then looked at Kevin from out of the corner of her eye, mulling over whether or not she should tell him. Feeling his nervousness creep into the atmosphere looked away, not wanting him to see the smile that was creeping up on her face. She woulds spare her boyfriend. For now.

"I don't know. This sphere is an anomaly to be honest. Everything is connected and feeding each others mana. This is quite honestly fascinating!" She answered as he walked further in.

The boys followed her cautiously, not trusting their relatively harmless surroundings.

It quickly became apparent that they weren't going anywhere. Their surroundings appeared to be endless and it was as if they were walking through a void. A very green void.

Rook them caught a sudden movement out of the corner of his eye. He immediately sprang into action, gun held tightly and he looked around them in alarm.

"Who's there?!" He called out with a growl, not showing any fear, only cold professionalism.

Kevin and Gwen also sprung into position, brought to alert by Rook's question and rigidness. They were a team and if one of them saw something suspicious, they would fall into position.

A soft sound came from their left, too soft for them to make out what it was properly. Then pure silence followed. Real, true, silence. They suddenly realised they couldn't hear it, the soft buzzing noise that had been just inside of their hearing range.

They couldn't even hear their own heartbeat or any of the others' heartbeats or breathing.

There was dead silence. Not a single sound.

This was stretched over a grand total of 5 seconds that felt more like an eternity, when suddenly everything around them crashed and exploded.

There was sudden flash of darkness before everything melted into color, the edges of their hazy vision tinged with green. Sounds boomed into their ears, there but also not there.

Then hundreds of scenes played out. And the world turned dark.

* * *

 _Laughter resounded in the cold night air, the sound of cars and people background noise from how up they were._

 _The night sky wasn't the simple black or midnight blue it normally was to them to the naked eye, instead it was blue and purple violet with hints of pink and splotches of bright white, yellow and light blue stars. It was breathtaking for the two earthlings amd alien plumber who could not see such sights on what appears to be earth._

 _ **"Tt. J-..."** Somebody called out. They could see something green coming from the left but before they could look at ot properly it disappeared from view. Their view at least, it looks like they were viewing everything from someone's perspective._

 _ **"Hey D-...! What's up?! I'm so happy to see you again!"** A happy voice called out. They couldn't see it properly but they heard a loud 'Ooph' and they somehow knew that the two beings had hugged and that it had been a tackle hug._

 _Everythings was happening just outside of their full view of vision. It was painfully disorientating._

 _The blue figure seemed to be covering the green one, hugging him tightly. Happiness seemed to be radiating off of him as he babbled faster than they could understand. He seemed to be gripping the green one tighter and tighter, making the other make pained sounds._

 ** _"Tt. J-! Unhand me this instant! I demand that you let go of me so that we can face each other properly!"_** _Green choked out. His formal voice clashing with how young he sounded. The blue one sounded the same to be honest, only much more carefree._

 _Blue laughed heartily, though it sounded more like a really loud giggle. He let go Green, allowing him to rose from the ground. When they both stood in front of each other there was a second of silence before everything happened really fast._

 _Green moved fast and dashed towards Blue, making Blue flinch backwards but he was too slow and before they could blink Green was on top of Blue, holding him in an iron grip and refusing to let go._

 _It was silent for a minute when suddenly both colors started laughing hysterically. Blue uncontrollable hearty giggles and Greens attempt at adult-giggles-that-were-chuckles-thank-you-very-much._

They were back in the dome, everything tuning to normal from the sudden scene when it suddenly crashed again and a new scene came up.

 _Green was flying through space, his form slightly more clear than before but not by much. He seemed to be floating sluggishly, unstable you could say with how he swayed while flying._

 _He was muttering curses under his breath but they could hear his breath hitch slightly. **"Tt. J-! I require assistance!"** He called out with a pained voice. The force around them allowed them to know that it pained the figure to be asking for help, it was apparently a mixture between pride and something else._

 _Green called out again and Gwen realised that he was using something similar to the manaforce or a communication device that they couldn't see. They couldn't even properly see him anyway._

 _ **"Tt. J-! J-!"** He called out but he was cut off by the second time he called the others name. They could see that blue had appeared behind Green. He just suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Blue took Green in his arms, carrying him bridal style. He did it gently, as if afraid of hurting Green and was silent. They had a feeling that this wasn't like him._

 _ **"Tt. J-?"** Green muttered as his face was buried into Blue figure. Blue made a noise of confirmation but said nothing. His figure was radiating tenseness._

 _Green let out a groan of what seemed to be annoyance. " **Tt. J-. It's alright. I'm fine. I just need to recuperate, don't worry."** He said with fondness._

 _The trio expected for Blue to calm down. He didn't. In fact, he started growling in anger, red bleeding into his form. They couldn't perceive it, but they knew that his form was starting to look terrifying._

 _ **"This is not 'Fine', D-."** Blue growled as he clutched Green closer to him, **"I warned them about what would happen if they harmed you. They ignored the warning of an Azure and dared to harm a Jade. They think they can get away with it since they don't believe that we were telling the truth about what we are. I will punish them for their ignorance, it is my right."**_

 _Green groaned at Blue's words. **"Tt. I know that it's within your right J-. But realize that they never encountered anyone of our kind before in this part of the galaxy. At least not like us."** Green seemed to be reminding Blue._

 _Green then seemed to hunch into himself slightly. **"Tt. Besides,"** he mumbled, **"They have never seen flecked ones before. They are uncommon, even back home."**_

 _This seemed to be only angering Blue. **"Exactly. They never encountered one before and they foolishly threaded without thought. They need to be taught manners and fear for daring to attack anything without caring about consequences."**_

 _Green groaned. **"Tt. I hate it when you talk to formal hen you are like this. Aren't you a hero for this planet?"** He groans, his attempts at calming Blue obviously not working and he knew it. He himself usually was the unforgiving and stern one, not Blue._

 _ **"And I hate it that you talk so informal when you are so out of it after getting hurt instead of it being so because I managed to relax you ."** Blue yelled as he gripped Green even tighter, making Green flinch. **"Also, if they dared not to listen to their hero who has risked his life for their safety and happiness, than they have no use for a hero like me. Besides, you were a hero there too. They hurt you because you like to work from the shadows. They hurt you because you did what was right. For this I will give them a villain instead."** He said._

 _Green sighed but relaxed into Blue arms, no longer having the energy to argue any more. Blue hummed in approval at this and encased Green in blue energy, though they couldn't be sure._

 ** _"Don't worry dearest, I will make them pay."_**

 _Then light flashed and Blue was floating on what seemed to be a planet full of humanoid aliens. They were running, screaming and crying as the world around them turned to ash. Buildings were burning and falling apart. It was total chaos._

 _Blue was floating high above the ground, feeding the chaos it seemed. White cold energy surrounded him with blood red curling around the edges of his hazy blue form. Two glowing red lights seemed to be forming eyes._

 _ **"Citizens of Gomelazo, home of the Gomii. You have ignored the warnings of your hero and hurt the one I care about the most. For that reason I am allowed by the ancient laws to punish your people."** His voice thundered over the planet._

 _The screams became even louder as the planet fell apart._

 _ **"However, I have some degree of mercy. All children of this planets and their older siblings or young parents will be spared and I will send them safely to a planet where they will be welcomed until this planet is habitable again. Those innocent of any crimes or humble with a sense of honor also will get this treatment. Those who do not will burn with this planet."** And with those might words, a powerful burst of energy exploded from Blue._

 _It washed over the planet and every place it passed at least more than half the population disappeared. All children were gone, along with young couples and others._

 _And Gomalzo turned to ash._

The trio was pulled out if the scene and they were painfully confused and disorientated. Before anyone could say anything, they were pulled into yet another vision.

 _Green was in what appeared to be a throne room, he was kneeling and seemed to be stuck, two Gomii flanking him with weapons in their hands. Sitting in the throne was one of the oldest Gomii yet, with grey beard and eye patch on one of his four purple eyes._

 _"So you are the vigilante that has been stopping crimes. I want to thank you for your services to my planet, you truly manage to make my poorer citizens feel safer." The old man began, obviously the king. He then leaned forward however and leaned his chin on his intertwined hands._

 _"However, you have been digging around in places you shouldn't. But since you do such good things, I am willing to overlook your transgressions. But you are to stop immediately with tour investigations. It would be a shame if somethings happens to you." The old man continued, his eyes sharp as he looked down on Green._

 _ **"Tt. I'm afraid I cannot allow that, King of Gomelazo. Your officers have been terrorizing your citizens and feeding your planets underworld. Crime has been more rampant now than it had been decades ago, ever since some of your officers have joined your ranks. It is my duty so help any citizens of any planet and the only way to do this is to bring the corrupt ones to justice. Surely you-"** Green was cut off by the King who was turning yellow in fury._

 _"SILENCE!" He bellowed, anger palpable.  "Do you know what you are saying? You are accusing upstanding officers of the state, trusted by me to protects this planet. You, you are but an outsider who lies about his kind. Who do you take us for? The species you and the other one claim to be only contains one kind according to our documents. You are far more different from them in terms personality and appearance. Now I will ask again, will you cease your attempts of framing my officer?"_

 _The tension in the throne room was thick as neither looked away. The two guards next to Green were tense, knowing what was going to be said next would be of importance._

 _Green then let the bomb drop as he looked the king in the eye. He uttered the simple word with a determined voice. **"No."**_

 _After that everything went fast. The king made a beheading motion with his hand, signing to the guards that they were to kill him. As the guards swung their axes Green got loose from his restraints, giving the trio a full view of his from but he was still fuzzy compared to everyone else._

 _He was a solid green. Jade-like to be exact. But it was ruined by the scarlet red that bled into the sides of his form. He appeared to be springing upward, or was he flying? Either way the guards still missed him. At least, they appeared to have missed him. The observing trio somehow knew that he had in fact been nicked in what they thought to be his legs._

 _ **"Please, King of Gomelazo! Do you not comprehend the danger you are putting your citizens in? I beg of you, do not do this!"** Green pleaded with the king, which seemed rather uncharacteristic of him. He seemed like the type to never plead with anyone about anything. Guess you shouldn't judge a book by its cover or in this case, mannerism._

 _"Silence, Vigilante! You are a danger to my planet with your reckless vigilantism and lies. Getting rid of you will br for the best for I cannot allow you ruin my people!" Shouted the king as he stood up from his throne, throwing his arm back as if he was shoving something aside as he glared furiously at Green._

 _The guards became for violent and precise, hitting Green even as he tried his best to avoid them. He did not attack them back knowing it would not even if he could defeat them with just a thought. He was obviously also already hurt before this whole procession even began._

 _Green was panting and floated into the air, hurt and exhausted. He then spoke with a soft voice. **"Tt. Today you have doomed your planet, king. I only pray that your innocents will be spared from the punishment that will be enacted because of your foolishness. May the ancients have mercy and justice prevail."**_

 _And with those words, Green disappeared in a flash of yellow light._

Rook, Kevin and Gwen were back in the dome and in another flash of light they were once again in a scene of sorts.

 ** _"-Hey, hey! Little D, did you hear? There-"_**

 ** _"-What are you talking about? D-"_**

 _-All the colors of the rainbow surrounded them and moved as they stood close and-_

 _-A dark blue figure with red, green and light blue flecks pounced and gripped Green and Blue in a hug, cackling and -_

 ** _"-Can't believe you, G- ! Tt. What gave you the idea t-"_**

 ** _"-C'mon D-! Aren't you curious? I wanna-"_**

 _-Green is warped around the waist of Flecked Dark Blue refusing to let go as he keeps to red figures at a distance, annoying the reds greatly at having him hog all of Dark Blue's attention-_

 ** _"-New one! According to T- they aren't flecked. Still powerful though. Why don't you and J-"_**

 ** _"-you are the greatest troll to have ever lived, G-. Tt. Who says that we should listen-"_**

 _-Dark Red with yellow flecks steps forward and proudly ruffles Greens head as he leaned forward and-_

 ** _"-Demon Brat is smart. Knows better than to trust you without suspecting ulterior motives. You always-"_**

 ** _"-But it's fun! D- needs to learn how to lighten up a little. Being grumpy like that all the time isn't good for-"_**

 _-the colors are in space. Dark Blue, Dark Red and Scarlet Red drop off Green and Blue, wishing them luck-_

 ** _"-So they're green like D-? Do you know what they're like? Are you gonna-"_**

 ** _"-unstable. Best be cautious kiddos. They probably won't be comfortable with-"_**

 ** _"-best gain their trust and then teach them. Would prefer if you brought them with-"_**

 ** _"-would not appreciate leaving everything they love behind though so don't-"_**

 _Colors flashed even faster and everything slowly started to fade._

 ** _"-all grown up! My babies, how you've made big brother proud! My-"_**

 ** _"Shut up N-/D-! Stop being such a troll! Let's get this over with-"_**

And they were back in the dome. The trio stayed silent as they tried to process everything, confuddled and nauseous.

And then Gwen fainted, unable to process it all. Both Kevin and Rook followed not too long after. The scents, the colors, the feelings and the inability to see anything or anyone clearly being too much for them.

When they woke up they were surrounded by worried plumber agents, laying just outside of the dome instead of inside.

How did that- what did- what happened?

* * *

 **I have finally posted this chapter. I would say more, but I'm dead tired. This isn't beta'd so apologies. Please review and I would love to read some suggestions! Also, Green is not Ben. Green's name starts with a D, Blue's name starts with a J. Comic bookfans will be able to guess who they are but remember, they have mostly been completerly adapted to this story and this isn't a crossover. I was actually planning in introducing a whole different cast adapted from a web comic but thought better of it, it would be way too complicated then. Let's pray my next chapter comes out soon!**


End file.
